pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Green Pikmin
Green Pikmin are the final type of Pikmin encountered in Pikmin: Sinister Incinerator, the fourth Pikmin encountered in Pikmin:The After Years, and the third encountered in Pikmin 3:Return to the Pikmin Planet. They are found above ground in the Ancient Wetland in Pikmin: Sinister Incinerator and in the Relentless Spring in Pikmin:The After Years. They are the only new Pikmin in the game that have an onion. Once you have Blue Pikmin you can reach their onion's location. These Pikmin have but one ability, but it is very useful. They can resist acidic effects. Acids are different from gasses; instead of appearing as red gas, acids are green liquids. Upon closer examination, these Pikmin have gills similar to those of Blue Pikmin, but they serve to filter acid when submerged in acid. They aren't waterproof at all. Portal-Kombat Yoshord's Notes Despite water and life existing, which would indicate that at least some Hydrogen ions are floating about, it seems there is only one kind of acid native to the Pikmin Planet: some type of copper solution. The Green Pikmin's skin contains these acids when it is most stable, and this gives it its green color and makes it's skin immune to such acids. As with any other liquid, the copper acid can contain gaseous solutes, and the pikmin has gills, so it can survive being submerged in the copper-acid. Green Pikmin are as susceptible to acetic acid as any other Pikmin. This was discovered by accident, of course. In other games Pikspore Green Pikmin are encountered later on in Altitude Springs. They retain their acid resistance and are useful for defeating enemies such as Jungle Bulborbs. They have two long antenna-gills instead of mouth-like gills. --Neini8 02:59, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Pikmin:Redemption Green Pikmin make a cameo appearance as the guards in the Pikmin Temple. They retain the acid resistance, and they can also use Bomb-rocks. That is to mark their transition to becoming Bomb-Rock Pikmin. Pikmin 15: Thousand of Years Later Green Pikmin are also received in P15:ToYL. They fly with leaf-like wings on their back. Green Onion, Sunray Fields, Fern Candypop Bud. Seventh out of ten found. Pikmin:The Rising Darkness Green Pikmin are the second type of Pikmin found,they are in a small alcove, in The Noxious Swamp. They are still acid-resistant, and can destroy acidic geysers. --BeatOli 19:20, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Pikmin: Shadow Planet Green pikmin have gills on the sides of their head instead of the front and are resistant to acid. They are the 8th pikmin found and are found in the Poison Swamp. Pikmin: Connection of the Worlds Green Pikmin, as in all the other games, are resistant to acid. They are the only Pikmin found in the Shimmering Lake, the 5th area in the game. They first come from the Leafy Candypop Bud; then you find an Onion Seed to grow the Green Pikmin Onion. Pikmin 3: The Dweevil's Revenge Green Pikmin have nice, orange wings. Its wings can help it escort pikmin over pits and Water. They come from the Swamp Candypop Bud.They can jump much higher than Yellow Pikmin, and are needed to get Brown Pikmin and the succulent seed. Here are its stats. Pikmin 4:Adventure Green Pikmin are found in Hidden Forest by throwing Blue and Yellow Pikmin at the Mix Candypop Bud.It looks like a lime Yellow Pikmin.It can recover absorbed Pikmin by using Pollens and have resistance at Absorbing attacks. |image=GreenPikmin3.png |size=75px |resistance=Pits (Water?) |strength=average |mobility=high (average when carrying) |throw=higher |carry=1 }} Pikmin: Adventures of Olimar Green Pikmin have a distinctive long tail, and can tolerate acid, whereas other Pikmin would dissolve upon touching acid. Pikmin: Back in Action Green Pikmin can be thrown very far, and are immune to acid and swampland. Pikmin 4: Chaos on the Planet Green Pikmin can jump farther then other Pikmin. Pikmin: The Pollution Green Pikmin are the sixth possible pikmin you can get, and one of the three optional ones. They have small spikes on them, making them do a little more damage. They are immune to mind control, and when killed, it controls the enemy that killed them for the rest of the day, but does not affect bosses. This is useful for countering a Waterwraith, or any other Wraith. Like the other Pikmin new to Olimar in this game (If only non-fanon canon games are counted) they have a red flower. One Pikmin A Green Pikmin appears as one of the main characters. He has no name so the player gets to name him. His special ability is shooting out acid. Eduardog's Version Green Pikmin are the parasitic Pikmin that appear as Bulbmin in Pikmin 2. They can enter the body of any dead enemy, no matter the size. To get them to exit the body either send them back to their Onion (you can choose which ones to send in by enemy type) or hold Z (Wii Remote). Inside the enemy body, they are immune to anything the enemy would be immune to. Pikmin SP Green Pikmin in Pikmin SP have the same abilities as the Green Pikmin in Pikmin: Sinister Incinerator, but they are found in Dim Jungle in a pool of acidic water behind a Sticky Bulblax, and are also immune to swampland. They are green in appearance, with blue flowers, and they have a mouth and gills just as Blue Pikmin do. They are not immune to regular water, however. They have an onion and can be found underground via Emerald Candypop Buds. They are the size of Blue Pikmin, too. They can be thrown slightly below the height of Yellow Pikmin. Pikmin 4 the world to free |image=Green pikmin_4.jpg |size=300px |resistance=nothing |strength=times 2 |mobility=average |throw=average |carry=1 }} In this game they can break though walls and build bridges 3 times faster than average click here for more info Green pikmin pikmin 4 Category:Pikmin Family Category:PRPikmin Category:Pikmin:Doomed Time Pikmin Category:Pikmin: Connection of the Worlds Category:Pikmin: Adventure of Fore Pikmin: Rise of the Plantae In Pikmin: Rise of the Plantae Green Pikmin look like Purple Pikmin but are green and have a massive flower. They posses no immunities but their flower gives an advantage. The flower never wilts and if some Pikmin are mind controlled the pollen can counteract it and save Pikmin. They have their own onion and come from the Jade Candypop Bud. Pikmin: Adventurer of Fore In Pikmin: Adventurer of Fore, green pikmin are the 2nd type of pikmin you find. They are fast, like a White Pikmin and are immune to acid. They have blade like arms that make them strong in battle, but also make carrying things difficult so there carrying strength is a mere 1/2. This makes the game a bit tricky, because there is now fractions with the carrying stuff. Pikmin 5 New World In Pikmin 5 New world, The green pikmin have tails that show their leaf/bud/flower like their antenna.They are resistant to acid. Green pikmin are the third species to be discovered in the game. They come from jade candypop buds and green onions. Pikmin 4: The Search For Louie These Pikmin are special because of their tails. They use them for certain tasks that Pikmin do with their stems. Check out Pikmin 4: The Search For Louie for full description. Pikmin: Koppai Invasion |image=Green_Pikmin_(Acid)-Final.png |size=75px |resistance=acid/ Poison (Koppai Invasion) |strength=average |mobility=average |throw=average |carry=1 }} Green pikmin have an "Overprotective skin" stated by Alph. They are resistant to Acid, and Any kind of Poison, even Heavy. Pikmin: Treasure Trove Green Pikmin Info: "Green Pikmin appear to have a substance in their lungs similar to White Pikmin. This substance allows Pikmin to breathe in toxic fumes without getting poisoned. Though, White Pikmin have this substance stronger towards poisonous gases, and Green Pikmin have this stronger towards toxins. Green Pikmin are average fights and they have an average speed, and when eaten, they release toxins to harm the creature. Green Pikmin can go in poison gas but they are very inefficient, but they do thrive in Toxins. White Pikmin can enter shallow toxins as well but that is highly ineffective. Green Pikmin do have gills, but these gills are made for deep toxins, not water. Therefore, they WILL drown in water! For a conclusion, Green Pikmin are stored inside the ship along with the other two types in there." Back to Pikmin Green Pikmin are the first new type of Pikmin introduced in Back to Pikmin, they are also the 5 type of Pikmin you enconter They have experience of living in the wild so they are the only type of Pikmin who can survive the night, they are able too do this because their color blends in the wild Because Green Pikmin lived most of their life in the wild they know how to deal with plants, meaning their stronger against plant based enemies like Creeping Chrysanthemum, and have more force when caring plant based tresure like Science Project and Arboreal Frippery Pikmin: Dimensional Breach In Dimensional Breach, Green Pikmin are immune to Radiation. If they get eaten by a juvenile Bulborb, then the Bulborb will gain a green fraction above its head, similar to the fractions shown when carrying an object. If the two numbers match, the Bulborb will turn into a single loyal Bulbmin of the corresponding type. They are found in the Tundra of Repose, in an arena off to the north, guarded by an Armored Cannon Beetle. The Cannon Beetle must be defeated before the Green Onion can be freed.